Burning picture
by Funkymonkey 321
Summary: Ayano finds a picture of her-self in Kazuma's apartment and she isn't happy about it!


**Burning Picture**

**Hope you enjoy this is my first Lemon, so please be nice. :)**

"Kazuma, you dirty minded pervert. WHY DO YOU HAVE A PICTURE OF ME PRACTICALLY NAKED"

"Because you look so good in a bikini" he smirked as Ayano threw a medium level fireball at him, the pervert simply smirked again as he slid out of the way letting the picture behind him be burnt to cinders.

"Oh princess you realise I'm going to have to bill you for that" Kazuma said holding her chin in place.

"Huh, what are you doing?" she asked as he put his other arm around her waist.

"Tell ya what princess, if you do something for me I'll forget about the picture" Kazuma said trailing kisses down the side of her neck.

"What do you want you pervert?" she growled blushing as he undid the top of her school blazer, ripping it off he discarded it on the floor.

"Your body" he smirked kissing in between her breasts which were still covered by the school shirt, suddenly ripping her shirt off and flinging into the corner.

"Why would you want that?" she asked her voice breaking up slightly as he breathed in and out surveying her body he realised it was trembling.

"Because if I'm honest I've wanted to sleep with you since Pandemonium" he smirked as the princess blushed "and you know the best bits"

"What?" Ayano asked slightly eager to hear his response.

"I love you and I know you want me to" he whispered in her ear whilst undoing her blue and white lace bra and flinging it so that it landed with the rest of her clothes.

"I…d-don't k-k-now w-hat you mean?" she stammered as Kazuma lifted her up, wrapping her legs round his hips and trailing kisses down her neck. Kazuma took her to his room dropping the fiery girl on his large bed. Ayano looked around his room as she thought **'He wants my body, he wants to-gulp-have sex… with me-' **abruptly she was bought out of her thoughts by the sound of the bed creaking. Kazuma had crawled on top of her, startled and slightly scared she began to struggle underneath his sexy built-up frame.

Kazuma smirked as he caught hold of her thin wrists holding them above her head he began to kiss her, after a few seconds of shock Ayano returned the kiss feverishly. The seventeen year old gasped when she felt his dick poke her thigh, seeing his chance he slipped his tongue into her mouth exploring and tasting her.

She moaned as he began to massage her breasts "Ka…zu…" Ayano's voice trailed off as he began to suckle her right one like a hungry baby, she couldn't stop her-self from crying out in pleasure it just felt so goooooood.

o0o

Kazuma Yagami smirked as he began to pull the girls skirt and panties off leaving her even more wet than before. "Ayano you have such beautiful body" he said looking up at her trembling body that was covered by a sheen of glistening sweat, then spreading her legs apart, holding them apart he bent down and trailed his tongue across _'that area' _he repeated this action several times making her call out his name.

"Kazuma… please… I can't take this anymore…" she whispered loud enough so that he could hear, sitting up she placed her hands on his shoulders. Looking down at the bed a single whimper escaped her lips. Growling because he thought it was over, her Bodyguard/crush/**HER **pervert moved to sit on the edge of the bed bending down he grabbed his trousers. He stopped when he felt a pair of lips run along one of the scars he received when he tried to save Tsui ling. Turning his head he looked into her crimson eyes "Please…" she whispered

"Ayano its fine I understand" he turned away from her, angrily he shoved his foot through the trouser leg.

"Please…" she tried again "…M-make love to me" she looked away shyly when he looked into her eyes his facial expression was one of shock and a bit of excitement, he smirked as he reached out for her, grabbing the girl round the hips he pulled her into his lap.

"Ayano" he murmured hoisting her up by her butt slightly so he could position her in the right place "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked looking up into her eyes, which were filled with lust and love.

"uh huh" she said in agreement, slowly nodding her head once.

"Then place your arms on my shoulders… This is going to hurt for a bit" he said watching her as she gently placed her slender hands on his shoulders. Lowering her down on to his dick, she began to scream in pain as he broke through her virginity.

"Ka…zu…" she whimpered tears streaming down her cheeks when he'd filled her up.

"… I'm sorry it hurt princess" he began kissing her tears away tasting the salt "I can stop if you want" his voice muffled against her skin whilst thinking to him-self _'Please no, I don't want this to stop'_

'_Don't be stupid Kazuma do you have any idea how much I want you to make love to me' _Ayano thought desperately, pressing her forehead against his "NO… I'm fine, please continue" she said closing her eyes trying to zone out from the pain.

He stared at her in wonder as she closed her eyes. Placing one hand on the bottom of her back then the other on her hip he began to draw circles with his fingertip making her squirm.

Ayano couldn't stop her-self from moaning and crying out in pleasure and slight pain as he began to thrust into her slowly then quickening his pace as she got used to it, he moaned when she began to match his rhyme. _'She's so good' _he thought

After a few minutes Ayano felt her legs stiffening and her walls clenching around Kazuma's member "Kazuma… what's h-happening to me!?" she cried out gripping onto his shoulders and rolling her head back.

"Just let go…" he moaned thrusting into her harder and faster.

Ayano screamed when she was about to reach her climax digging her nails into his back, he let out a soft groan thrusting into her one last time.

"Ayano" he called out collapsing on the bed behind him

"Kazuma!" Ayano fell on top of him still trembling.

o0o

Making sure her head was comfy on the pillow he lay down beside her propping himself up by his elbow so he could watch her as she slept.

"Kazuma you pervert" she said opening her eyes

"Yes Princess"

"Stop staring at me"

"Why? Do you want me to stare at other girls?" he asked smirking

"NO!"

"Why then?"

"Because… Because I love you and I only want you to stare at me" she exclaimed sitting up and brushing the tears out of her crimson eyes.

"Princess I love you too" he said kissing in between her shoulder blades.

"Really?"

"Yes really… now come back to sleep" he said pulling her down into his arms, embracing her from behind she blushed when she realised they were still naked.

"Night Princess" he whispered, kissing her hair then falling asleep.

"I love you Kazuma" and with that Ayano fell asleep in the protective arms of **her **pervert.

…

Finished!

**A/N* Sorry its bad but I tried my best and it is my first! :) :) :) Please review **


End file.
